Haystack
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: The reward of the "who is hercules" challange. Reid and Morgan find out just how much fun a haystack can really be.  Warning: Lemon, male on male, MorganXReid, one-shot, and the misuse of a haystack


**This is for Dotty Cow. The winner of the "who is Hercules" contest. The correct answer was Derek's manhood. By the by. His prompt for me was the word 'haystack', so, here I go.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Derek! We're lost!" Reid exclaimed, letting out a sigh.

"No we're not Pretty Boy; don't worry your genius head about it." The strong agent waved off, continuing to lead the way.

"We've been aimlessly walking in this maze for an hour. I should never have let you talk me into going to this stupid maze. What is the fascination with corn?"

"Calm down Spencer."

"What the hell, is this hay?" The genius asked, pointing to a bale of hay.

"…Uh, so, um… maybe we are a bit lost." The dark male said nervously.

"Derek Jonathan Morgan! I swear to everything cosmic, proven and not, in this dimension, if you don't find a way BACK TO THE CAR, I WILL _**DISOWN**_ YOU!"

Then the angered man got tackled into a haystack. His lips were attacked by his boyfriend.

"You're so cute when you're mad." He smiled as he pulled away.

Morgan began unbuttoning his bottoms pants.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"Relax, we're completely alone. Completely lost, we're not even in the corn maze anymore."

"… Why do I have the feeling that you planned getting lost?"

"I planned nothing… Garcia did." He smiled before putting his mouth on the now free member of his lover.

"I knew you two were planning something. You guys were so, Oh!"

The genius started moaning then, feeling the pleasure start coursing through him. He looked down at his boyfriend, who was looking up at him. He put his hand on the bald head of the male he loved, and smiled.

Morgan worked the shaft into its hardened state before moving back up to his partner's lips. Needy hands immediately grasped his neck and yanked his down. They began making out, still on the haystack.

Reid rolled so he was on top, and they were sitting up. His boyfriend pulled away and quirked his eyebrow at him.

"Do you think we could… uh, do it, sitting up?" The younger asked, biting his lip slightly.

The male never asked for anything sex wise, so who was his partner to deny him the one time he asked?

"Anything you want sexy." He smiled.

They were almost pushed back to the ground by the force with which the doctor attacked his prey.

His hands quickly undid the buttons on his lovers' pants. He tore the shirt from his own shoulders, then the one from his prey's shoulders.

Derek couldn't help but smile as his love got off of him to pull the denim off his strong legs, then he watched as the geek seductively removed his own.

The genius smiled at him before leaning down. He had a condom in his hand. He unwrapped it and slipped it over his boyfriend's member.

Then he sat on top of him, easing himself onto the erection. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

"We may have to do this more often." The elder agent smirked, placing his hand on the prominent his bones he loved.

Reid just nodded. He began slowly bouncing himself on the dick that was now inside of him.

Morgan moaned in pleasure at seeing his genius concentrating so hard on moving up and down, while still pleasuring him.

"Calm down Pretty Boy, you're doing good." He reassured.

"Not great?"

"You're doing fine."

"But not great."

"Well, you could move a little, faster. But you're still doing fine."

Then the doctor began moving up and down faster, making himself moan even more. Drool had begun dribbling its way down the side of his open mouth as he used his pasty arms to help propel himself up and down the member quickly.

His partner joined him in moaning, gripping his hands into the bone almost painfully. He was forcefully pushing and pulling his love on his erection.

"Yeah baby, so perfect." The dark male moaned, looking into his love's eyes.

Spencer removed one hand from the strong males' waist line and moved it to his chin, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered before captivating the mouth.

They both moaned as Reid moved his body up and down, trying to pick up speed.

His climax was coming, and he wanted it to be good. Morgan had long silence stopped guiding him.

His hands just wrested on the hip bones, into much pleasure to try and steer his lover.

Plus the genius was doing excellent all on his own.

Reid pulled away from the kiss to moan, turning his face to the sky, letting he full moon illuminate his features.

Morgan came then, seeing the sweat glisten over the adorable body he loved to dominate.

He couldn't believe it, he NEVER came before Reid… never. So he took the dork's member in his hand and started pumping it.

Spencer moaned even more, bouncing up and down faster, now pleading silently for his own orgasm.

It came upon him quickly, exploding over his lovers dark chest.

The genius pulled himself off his boyfriends member and laid next to him.

The two looked at each other and smiled, chuckling slightly.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So, how was the corn maze?" Garcia smiled at them as they came into work the next morning.

"We got lost, but other than that, it was pretty good." Morgan shrugged.

She smiled a knowing smile and went back to her lair.

"We may have to get lost more often." Reid smiled at him, before going to get a cup of coffee.

"That boy is going to be the death of me." Derek sighed. "And I'll enjoy every second of it."


End file.
